


El amor está mas alto que el honor

by Sofisol612



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Character Study, Dysfunctional Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofisol612/pseuds/Sofisol612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert decide entonces hacer la pregunta que ronda por su cabeza, esperando que su padre le responda y se digne a hablar con él por una vez.</p>
<p>-Padre, ¿Por qué te casaste con mi madre?</p>
<p>-¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Robert? –Pregunta entonces el padre.</p>
<p>-Te lo pregunto porque lo quiero saber. Si no amas a mi madre ¿Por qué te casaste con ella?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La pregunta de Robert

Sentados en la mesa del pequeño comedor privado de la Torre de la Mano están la Mano del Rey y su hijo. Cenan en silencio, apenas mirándose o dirigiéndose la palabra. Nunca hubo una fuerte relación entre ellos, en parte porque el niño estaba casi siempre con su madre, que no se llevaba muy bien con su padre, y en parte también porque Jon ya tenía demasiadas cosas por las que preocuparse como Mano del Rey, con el otro Robert.

Normalmente Lysa cenaba con ellos también, pero esta vez se encuentran solos. Ella se había excusado diciendo que padecía fuertes dolores de cabeza, y se había quedado encerrada en su habitación. Había estado así por 2 días enteros, sin salir en ningún momento. Robert había entrado ya varias veces a su dormitorio desde entonces, y ella se había comportado tan dulcemente como siempre que estaba con su hijo, mimándolo, contándole cuentos a la hora de la siesta para que se durmiera y dándole del pecho, pero el pequeño sabía que su padre no había hablado con ella en esos días.

Mientras Robert revuelve lentamente su sopa de verduras con la esperanza de que llegue la hora de dormir antes de que la termine, salvándose así de beberla, reflexiona distraídamente sobre su padre, el hombre que se encuentra en frente suyo, que a pesar de estar tan cerca, parece estar siempre en un lugar lejano, su mente ocupada con pensamientos que Robert jamas podría adivinar. El niño sabe poco sobre su padre, y lo siente como un desconocido, a pesar de que sean padre e hijo, y de que vivan juntos. Se pregunta si su madre conoce a Jon Arryn, o si para ella también es un desconocido, a pesar de llevar mas de una década de casados. Él sabe que su madre no quiere a su marido: la forma en que lo mira, la poca frecuencia con la que hablan, las peleas cada vez más largas, los silencios tensos y la incomodidad en su voz cada vez que Robert le pregunta cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con su padre lo dejan bien claro para él. Pero no esta seguro de lo que siente su padre. Jon no le habla mucho sobre su madre, pero tampoco conversa sobre prácticamente nada con Robert. Sus preocupaciones parecen estar lejos de su familia, y da la impresión de estar cansado e irritado por sus problemas matrimoniales en lugar de verdadera y profundamente afectado.

Las peleas de sus padres eran normales para el, y como había crecido con ellas, rara vez les había prestado atención. Ahora, sin embargo, es un poco mas grande, y comienza a preguntarse cosas. Se pregunta por que sus padres parecían odiarse tanto. Se pregunta si hay algo de amor entre ellos, escondido en algun lado. Se pregunta que ha provocado que ellos 2 terminen casados. ¿Se amaban cuando se casaron? Y si fue así, ¿que ha sucedido con el amor que se tenían?

Robert decide entonces hacer la pregunta que expresa todos los dilemas que rondan por su cabeza, esperando que su padre le responda y se digne a hablar con él por una vez.

- _Padre, ¿Por qué te casaste con mi madre?_

Jon levanta inmediatamente la vista de su plato para fijarla en los ojos de su hijo. Frunce el ceño, como si la pregunta del niño lo hubiera confundido.

_-¿Qué dijiste?_

_-Te he preguntado por qué te casaste con mi madre_. –Le repite el niño, empezando a impacientarse.

_-¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Robert?_ –Pregunta entonces el padre.

Su padre lo estaba tomando de tonto, decide Robert. Estaba haciendo preguntas para no tener que responder las de él. Pero el no va a permitir que sea así: Robert sabe muy bien que el es quien hacia las preguntas, y su padre el que debe responderlas.

_-Te lo pregunto porque lo quiero saber. Si no amas a mi madre, ¿Por qué te casaste con ella?_ –Su voz se alza con esa pregunta, sonando tan demandante y autoritari como un niño puede llegar a ser.

_-¿Cómo sabes que…?_ –comienza a decir Jon, pero se detiene. Tal vez ha comprendido que su hijo no aceptara más evasivas, piensa Robert, contento. – _Bueno, supongo que no hay que ser un observador brillante para darse cuenta de que no hay mucho amor entre tu madre y yo_ , -admite el padre con un suspiro-. _Pero la historia de cómo termine casado con ella es un poco larga, y no creo que te sea divertida. Tal vez sea mejor que no te la cuente._

- _¡No! ¡Yo quiero oír esa historia!_ –Insiste Robert a los gritos.

Jon Arryn mira fija y severamente a su hijo, y se hace un silencio tenso mientras sus miradas se encuentran. Durante varios segundos ninguno de los 2 se mueve ni desvía la vista. Finalmente Robert baja la mirada, incapaz de seguir sosteniendo la de su padre.

- _Te contare la historia que quieres oír si prometes terminar tu sopa, dejar de gritar como un niño malcriado e irte a dormir inmediatamente después. No voy a tolerar que mi hijo se comporte de una forma tan irrespetuosa, ni conmigo ni con nadie más._ –La voz del padre no se ha alzado al decir eso, pero adquirió una firmeza que, junto con la dura mirada que le dirige a su hijo, le hace saber a Robert que Jon no dará el brazo a torcer. Él no es como su madre, que lo consiente y le permite hacer prácticamente todo lo que quiere. Su padre es diferente, y el pequeño debe andarse con cuidado mientras trata con él.

- _De acuerdo, lo prometo._ –Robert baja la mirada mientras lo dice, y se mete una cucharada de sopa en la boca, para mostrar que dice la verdad.

- _Muy bien. Tú ya debes saber, Robert, que yo estuve casado con otras mujeres antes de mi matrimonio con tu madre_. –Jon mira a su hijo a los ojos, y el asiente. – _Mi primera esposa murió intentando traer al mundo a nuestra hija, una bebé que murió antes de nacer. Mi segunda mujer era una prima mía, y murió sin siquiera quedar embarazada_. –El padre mira al hijo otra vez, para ver como reacciona ante esto. Al parecer lo que ve lo deja satisfecho, porque continua su historia. _–Yo quería tener hijos, pero no estaba especialmente preocupado por mi falta de herederos directos. Tenía otros parientes, sobrinos e hijos de sobrinos que podían heredar el Nido de Águilas llegado el caso de que yo muriese sin tener hijos. Sin embargo, tenía ganas de tener niños en casa a los que cuidar, querer y educar. No hacía falta que fueran de mi sangre; con que vivieran conmigo y me vieran como su figura paterna y su ejemplo a seguir me alcanzaba y me sobraba. Así que unos años después de la muerte de mi segunda esposa logre conseguir a esos niños que tanto quería tener._

_-Pero ¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Yo no tengo hermanos!_ –Exclama el chiquillo. Esta historia lo esta confundiendo, y el odia estar confundido. Se siente pequeño, débil y estúpido cuando no comprende lo que le dicen.

- _Eso es cierto, Robert: tú no tienes hermanos. Los niños a los que eduque en el Nido de Águilas como si fueran míos eran mis pupilos, aunque yo fui para ellos como un segundo padre, y ellos eran lo mas parecido a un hijo que yo tenia por entonces. Ned Stark vivió en el Nido de Águilas desde los 8 años, cuando su padre decidió que quería que su segundo hijo conociera lugares y costumbres de Poniente que no fueran solo los del Norte, y que se relacionara con personas que no fueran necesariamente de su familia._

_“Robert Baratheon llego un par de años después. El era un chico de 10 días del nombre, y el heredero de Bastión de Tormentas. Su padre, Lord Steffon, quería que Robert pasara un tiempo fuera de las Tierras de las Tormentas, al igual que el padre de Ned. Entonces decidió preguntarme a mí, un hombre mayor que no tenía hijos y que ya tenía un pupilo bajo mi tutela, si aceptaría tener otro pupilo. Yo dije que sí, y en menos de una luna ya tenía 2 jóvenes pupilos en el Valle, que se criaron como si fueran mis hijos y crecieron juntos como hermanos._

- _Pero padre, ¡Robert Baratheon es el rey! ¡Y Lord Stark es mi tío! Tú no puedes haber sido su tutor._

- _Ahora ya no. Pero en ese momento Robert Baratheon era un niño, y ni siquiera se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de llegar a ser rey algún día. Ned también era pequeño, y no estaba comprometido con tu tía. Además, yo tampoco había pensado siquiera en casarme con tu madre, que por entonces debía tener tu edad_. –Jon se detiene otra vez para estudiar la expresión de su hijo. El pequeño aprovecha la pausa para procesar la información recibida, y termina comprendiendo que el mundo pasado del que su padre habla era muy diferente al suyo, y si bien no lo entiende del todo, acepta que casi cualquier cosa podía pasar ahí. Su aceptación debe notarse en su rostro, porque Jon Arryn prosigue con su relato.

- _En esa época, Aerys Targaryen, segundo de su nombre, se sentaba sobre el Trono de Hierro. No era un buen rey, pero mientras sus acciones no me afectaron yo no reaccione. No había razones para hacerlo, y enfrentarse a ese rey era peligroso. Pero un día Rhaegar Targaryen, el hijo del rey, desapareció con la joven Lyanna Stark, la hermana menor de Ned Stark, que estaba comprometida con Robert Baratheon._ -Jon hizo una pausa para que su hijo pudiera relacionar todos esos nombres mencionados en una sola oración antes de continuar con su historia-. _Yo tampoco intervine en ese momento, y fue Brandon Stark, el hermano mayor de Ned, el que fue a Desembarco del Rey a retar a Rhaegar, exigiendo que “saliera a morir”. Pero Rhaegar no estaba en Desembarco del Rey, y el que respondió en su lugar fue el rey. Tomo como prisioneros a Brandon y a los hombres que habían ido con él, y llamo a lord Rickard Stark para solucionar el problema con un juicio._

_-¿Y qué paso entonces? ¿Mataron a los prisioneros después del juicio?_ –Pregunta Robert entonces.

- _En realidad, hijo, no hubo ningún juicio. El Rey Loco mando a matar a Rickard y a Brandon Stark en el mismo momento, sin juzgarlos. Y después envió un cuervo al Nido de Águilas, exigiendo que le entregara las cabezas de mis 2 pupilos._ –Jon le responde a Robert, con un tono triste. – _Sabes las palabras de nuestra casa, ¿no es cierto, Robert?_

- _Sí, padre. “Más Alto que el Honor”_. –Robert responde orgulloso. No sabe muchas cosas sobre el Valle de Arryn y sus señores, pero las palabras de su casa las conoce desde que tiene memoria.

- _Así es, hijo. Yo siempre había sido un hombre honorable, y traicionar a mi rey era algo que jamás había pensado. Pero ¿a quién debía mi lealtad? ¿A ese rey loco, o a mis pupilos, que me admiraban como hijos a su padre? No fue una pregunta especialmente difícil de responder._


	2. El relato de Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Me case con lady Lysa el mismo día en que Ned, quien había sido como mi hijo, se casaba con su hermana mayor. Recuerdo el rostro pálido de tu madre, los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. –Jon suspira. –Era una muchacha de tan solo 15 días del nombre. Seguramente tú, Robert, crees que a esa edad una persona ya es adulta, pero yo solo veía en tu madre a una niña asustada.

Jon levanta la mirada para ver a su hijo que, sentado frente a él, espera atentamente a que continúe con la historia. Pero ha dejado de comer otra vez, y eso lo hace enojar. Esta a punto de ordenarle que termine su plato en silencio y sin escuchar el resto del “cuento” como castigo, cuando ve que la razón por la que no come es que su plato ya esta vacío. Eso lo sorprende y lo enorgullece: convencer a Robert de que termine una comida que no le gusta cuando el niño sabe perfectamente que puede alimentarse de leche materna para no pasar hambre si se acuesta sin cenar no es una tarea sencilla, y Jon la ha logrado.

 _-¿Y? ¿Qué paso después, padre?_ –Pregunta el chico al ver que su padre ha dejado de hablar. _-¿Por qué no sigues con el cuento?_

 _-Estaba viendo que ya terminaste de comer. ¿Quieres un postre, entonces? Creo que hay pasteles de manzana_ , -le ofrece Jon.

 _-Sí, quiero un pastel de manzana,_ -acepta Robert. _–Pero también quiero que sigas con el cuento._

 _-Por supuesto, ya te contare lo que sigue._ –Jon llama a la moza que les ha servido la cena–. _¿Puede traernos unos pasteles de manzana?_ –La muchacha asiente y dice que enseguida se los trae, antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Jon esta contento. Lysa le había dicho que Robert la necesitaba a su lado todo el tiempo, y que el niño no podría sobrevivir todavía sin su madre. Que el necesitaba de ella para acostarse a dormir, para alimentarse, para que lo protegiera de los niños crueles que lo molestaban cuando jugaba. Robert no podía estar lejos de su madre, porque era solo un niño, todavía demasiado frágil e inocente para valerse por sí mismo. Pero hoy Jon se esta encargando de su hijo sin la ayuda de su esposa, y por ahora todo marcha perfectamente. Si el, que apenas había compartido algo de tiempo con su hijo en el pasado puede hacerlo, a Jon no se le ocurren motivos para pensar que Stannis fuera a tener más problemas con él en Rocadragon.

 _-¡Vamos, padre! ¡Me prometiste que me contarías el cuento!_ –Se enoja Robert.

- _Así es. Te hice una promesa, y seré fiel a mi palabra,_ -confirma el padre y suspira antes de continuar. _–Cuando el rey Aerys II exigió que le enviara las cabezas de mis pupilos, yo me negué a hacerlo. Me rebele contra mi rey, y le declare la guerra. Llame a todos los abanderados del Valle, con la intención de marchar a Desembarco del Rey. Eddard Stark ahora era el Lord de Invernalia, y Robert Baratheon el de Bastión de Tormentas, así que ellos también llamaron a sus abanderados para luchar. Sin embargo, yo sabía que con eso no nos alcanzaría. Las fuerzas del Valle, del Norte y de las tierras de las tormentas no podían vencer a Dorne, el Dominio, las tierras Occidentales las Islas de Hierro y las tierras de los ríos si estas se unían contra nosotros. Necesitábamos una alianza._ –Jon mira a su hijo, que parece seguir muy interesado en la historia de Jon porque lo mira fijamente, sin apenas prestar atención al pastel que la moza le sirve en su plato.

_-¿Y qué hicieron entonces? ¿Comprometieron a Robert Baratheon con Cersei Lannister para conseguir la alianza de los Lannister?_

_-No precisamente, hijo. Robert Baratheon estaba comprometido con lady Lyanna Stark por entonces, y él estaba enamorado de ella. Fue Ned el que ofreció comprometerse en matrimonio, pero no con Cersei._ –Jon sonríe al corregir a su hijo, porque si bien no ha acertado, su intento de adivinar lo que había sucedido ha sido bastante más realista de lo que esperaba de el. Al parecer, el pequeño ya entiende que la mayor parte de las alianzas políticas y militares conllevan un matrimonio. _–Ned quiso pedir la alianza de lord Hoster Tully, casándose con su hija mayor, lady Catelyn. Ella había estado comprometida con Brandon Stark desde los 12 años, y Eddard creyó que lord Hoster aceptaría contento casarla con él, que ahora era el lord de Invernalia. Fue así que fuimos a las tierras de los ríos a buscar la alianza de tu abuelo._

 _-¿Y ahí conociste a mi madre?_ –Quiere saber Robert.

- _Sí, ahí la conocí. Recuerdo haber llegado a Aguasdulces con todas las fuerzas que habíamos reunido, con la claramente visible intención de rebelarme contra nuestro rey. Lord Hoster acepto recibirnos a Ned y a mí en su castillo, y nos condujo a su despacho. Nos invitó a sentarnos frente a él en unos cómodos sillones, nos sirvió vino para beber y, como si no hubiera notado la presencia de nuestros ejércitos, nos preguntó el motivo de nuestra visita. Yo estaba a punto de contarle la razón de nuestra rebelión y de pedirle que nos ayudara, pero afortunadamente Ned se me adelanto._

_“-Lord Hoster, usted ya sabe que mi hermana Lyanna fue secuestrada por el príncipe Rhaegar, porque mi hermano Brandon estaba aquí cuando eso sucedió, y dejo a tu hija para ir a buscarla, prometiendo casarse con ella ni bien pudiera volver. Pero tanto Brandon como mi padre fueron asesinados por el rey, y ahora yo soy el señor de Invernalia. He venido a Aguasdulces para ofrecerme a mí en lugar de mi hermano como marido de tu hija. –dijo él._

_“Y lord Hoster dijo entonces que podía llegar a aceptar ese trato si lograba llegar a un acuerdo conmigo también. Me pidió que conversáramos a solas y Ned salió, dejándonos a los mayores arreglar la alianza._

- _¿Y lord Hoster te obligo a casarte con mi madre?_ –pregunta el niño, algo triste por su padre y desilusionado por la historia.

 _-No me obligo, Robert. Solo me dijo que él hubiera estado perfectamente dispuesto a casar a su hija mayor con Eddard si no estuviéramos en una rebelión abierta con nuestro rey, pero que como ese era el caso, él no tenía intención de manchar su honor traicionando al rey y poner en peligro a toda su familia, a menos que sus 2 hijas se beneficiaran de esto._ -Jon hace una pausa, preguntándose como contarle a Robert los motivos de su suegro sin revelar información inapropiada para un niño de 6 días del nombre recién cumplidos, y sin hablar mal de la madre del pequeño.

Finalmente suspira y continua - _Lord Hoster sabía que la nuestra era una causa justa, pero quería que su hija Lysa encontrara un buen marido, y eso le estaba costando mucho, porque ella estaba enamorada de un joven que según su padre no era digno de ella, y la mayoría de los hombres no querían casarse con una muchacha que quisiera a otro hombre, porque preferían tener una esposa que solamente los quisiera a ellos. Así que me dijo que si quería su ayuda debía casarme con su hija menor, aprovechando la situación para resolver su problema._

 _-Entonces el si te obligo. No te dejo otra opción_ , –se queja Robert.

- _En realidad, siempre tenemos opciones, Robert._ –Jon le sonríe a su hijo. – _Tú, por ejemplo, tenías la opción de hacer un berrinche para no terminar la cena y acostarte sin cenar, para ir a buscar a tu madre a mitad de la noche cuando te diera hambre, pero preferiste hacerme caso y tomar tu sopa de verduras para escuchar mi historia. Yo podría haberme negado a casarme y luchado sin una alianza hasta perder la guerra. O podía haber rechazado la alianza con Aguasdulces para hacer una con Roca Casterly, casando a Ned con Cersei. Pero yo decidí casarme con tu madre, ¿entiendes? No fui obligado a hacerlo. Todo lo que hacemos es por decisión propia._

- _Pero tú no la amabas. Es más: ni siquiera la conocías. ¿Por qué decidiste casarte con ella, si tenías otra opción?_ –La pregunta del niño no es respondida de inmediato. No es una pregunta sencilla, y Jon se toma su tiempo para dar la respuesta.

- _Creo que me case con tu madre porque era la opción más segura. Si lo hacía, entonces ya tenía una alianza. En cambio, si negociaba con lord Tywin, no sabía si él iba a aceptar unirse a nosotros o no. Y sin el apoyo de alguna otra casa importante yo sabía que nuestra rebelión estaba condenada al fracaso._ -Dice Jon, y mirando a su hijo con ternura, agrega, - _Además, yo todavía quería tener un hijo que fuera mío, y Hoster me había prometido que su hija me daría el heredero que no había conseguido en mis matrimonios anteriores. Ella era una jovencita de unos 15 días del nombre, fuerte y saludable. Así que casarme con ella no me pareció una mala idea, en ese momento._

 _“Acepte la propuesta, y el señor de Aguasdulces se encargó de los preparativos de la doble boda, porque quería que sus hijas ya estuvieran oficialmente casadas para el momento en que la rebelión comenzara._ Me case con lady Lysa el mismo día en que Ned, quien había sido como mi hijo, se casaba con su hermana mayor. _Recuerdo el rostro pálido de tu madre, los ojos rojos de tanto llorar._ –Jon suspira. – _Era una muchacha de tan solo 15 días del nombre. Seguramente tú, Robert, crees que a esa edad una persona ya es adulta, pero yo solo veía en tu madre a una niña asustada. Quería consolarla, pero no podía: era a mí a quien tenía miedo._

_-Pero papi, ¿Por qué te tenía miedo mama? Si tú no le habías hecho nada._

_-No tenía miedo de que yo fuera a lastimarla. Tu madre tenía miedo porque no me conocía, y estaba obligada a pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado. Tenía miedo de vivir para siempre sin amor. Esa noche, cuando nos encontramos a solas en la habitación que nos dieron para compartir en Aguasdulces, no pudo contenerse más y se largó a llorar. Viéndola así, desnuda, acurrucada en un rincón del cuarto, tapándose el rostro para ocultar sus lágrimas, volví a tener la impresión de que se trataba de una niña pequeña. Trate de abrazarla y consolarla, decirle que todo estaba bien y que iba a ser amable con ella, pero me empujo. Se secó las lágrimas y se obligó a dejar de llorar. Se metió en la cama y con sus labios temblando me dijo: “Adelante, terminemos con esto de una vez”. Y yo supe entonces que nuestro matrimonio no iba a ser uno feliz._


	3. El final del cuento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Entonces, la Rebelión de Robert fue por ellos, y no por Lyanna, -deduce Robert-. Y fuiste tú quien la empezó. Lo hiciste por tus pupilos. Fue por ellos que te rebelaste contra el rey, que te casaste con mi madre y que peleaste en la guerra.
> 
> -Si Robert, así fue, -coincide el padre.
> 
> -Entonces, al final, sí te casaste por amor, -concluye el chico-. Solo que no era a mi madre a quien amabas, sino a ellos.
> 
> -Sí, hijo mío, fue por amor.

Otra vez, su padre se ha quedado callado, como si se hubiera olvidado del resto de la historia. Robert decide llamarlo a la realidad para hacerlo continuar, como lo ha hecho antes.

 _-¡Dale, papá! ¡Cuéntame lo que pasó después!_  –Pide el chico.

 _-Ya es tarde, Robert._ –Dice su padre, sin hacerle caso-.  _Es hora de que te vayas a acostar._

 _-¡No me voy a acostar! ¡No voy a dormirme hasta saber cómo termina el cuento!_ –Grita Robert, decidido.

 _-Pero tú ya sabes cómo termina, hijo,_ -dice Jon suspirando-. _La historia que te estoy contando es la mía, y termina aquí, en la Torre de la Mano de la Fortaleza Roja, donde comparto una cena con un hijo caprichoso que no se quiere ir a acostar cuando se lo ordeno._

Ahora es Robert quien se queda sin palabras. Si ese es el final, es uno bastante triste y decepcionante. El creía que esta historia iba a terminar con el fin de la rebelión, y que la parte donde aparecía él era ya otra historia completamente distinta, en la que su padre era un hombre mayor y la Mano del Rey, en lugar del gran guerrero del cuento, y donde su madre era ya una madre, y no una chica asustada, como su padre la había descrito.

 _-Ven, Robert. Te puedo acompañar a tu cuarto por hoy, y si quieres te cuento un poco más de mi historia cuando estés en la cama, antes de que duermas_ , –le ofrece su padre.

 _-Sí, papá, quiero que me acompañes, y que me sigas contando la historia._  –Acepta el niño.

Entonces, el padre y el hijo se dirigen al dormitorio del pequeño, donde este se desviste, se pone el pijama rápidamente y se mete en la cama. Su padre se sienta en la silla que se encuentra al lado de esta, como su madre siempre hacía cuando le contaba cuentos para que se durmiera. Es extraño que su padre hiciera lo que normalmente hacía su madre, piensa Robert. Su padre podía ser paciente y tolerante con su hijo, pero nunca antes había sido especialmente cariñoso con él.

 _-Bueno… ¿Dónde me había quedado?_ –Pregunta su padre, dispuesto a retomar la historia.

Robert lo piensa un rato. No es que no haya prestado atención, pero la interrupción le ha hecho olvidar el momento en que habían dejado el relato. Después de casi un minuto, lo recuerda.

_-Estabas casado con mamá, pero ella no te quería. Y habías conseguido la alianza de Lord Hoster._

_-Así es. Dos semanas después de la boda, Robert Baratheon, Ned Stark, Lord Hoster y yo nos separamos, y fuimos cada uno a luchar a un lugar distinto, dejando a las recién casadas hermanas en Aguasdulces. Me marché deseando tener un hijo que nos uniera, y que nos trajera amor._

_-¿Y ahí nací yo?_ –Pregunta Robert, ilusionado.

- _No, pequeño. Tú llegaste mucho después. Tu madre no quedó embarazada durante la Rebelión. Pero Catelyn si, y ella dio a luz a su primer hijo mientras su marido, Ned, estaba peleando en la guerra._ –Responde Jon Arryn. – _Yo me enfrenté primero con los señores del Valle que permanecían leales al rey Aerys, mientras que Robert Baratheon logró una victoria en Refugio Estival y sufrió una derrota en Vado Ceniza. Robert se refugió herido en el Septo de Piedra mientras que los leales al rey, liderados por Jon Connington, la Mano del Rey de ese momento, lo buscaban casa por casa. Pero no lo encontraron, porque Lord Hoster y Lord Stark llegaron a tiempo para evitarlo, y yo me uní también a la lucha. La Batalla de las Campanas, se llamó. Al final, cuando ya estábamos todos peleando y la batalla ya se inclinaba en nuestro favor, Robert apareció con sus hombres, y Jon Connington tuvo que aceptar la derrota y retirarse. Pero esa batalla tuvo sus costos: Lord Hoster fue herido, y Denys Arryn, que era mi heredero en ese momento, murió en esa batalla._

 _-¿Y ahí terminó la guerra?_  –Pregunta inocentemente Robert.

_-No todavía, pero a partir de ahí las cosas mejoraron para nosotros. Después de esa batalla, marchamos todos los ejércitos rebeldes juntos, y nos enfrentamos a las fuerzas de los Targaryen y de Dorne en el cruce de la Forca Verde del Tridente. Yo estuve ahí, y me ocupé de organizar el ejército del Valle. La batalla terminó con el enfrentamiento en combate singular entre Robert Baratheon y Rhaegar Targaryen. Con su gran martillo de guerra, Robert le dio al príncipe un golpe tan fuerte que no solo lo mató, sino que hizo que los rubíes que adornaban su armadura se desprendieran y cayeran al río. Al final, los que luchaban por los Targaryen se rindieron, porque su líder estaba muerto y huyeron._

_-¿Y ahí sí terminó?_  –Insiste el pequeño.

_-Terminó para mí, pero no para el resto. Ya habíamos ganado la guerra, pero todavía faltaba conquistar Desembarco del Rey. Lord Tywin Lannister, que no había intervenido en la guerra hasta ese momento, se puso de nuestro lado a último minuto y tomó la ciudad para nosotros. Ser Jaime Lannister mató al rey Aerys, ganándose el apodo de Matarreyes y los hombres de Tywin asesinaron a la esposa de Rhaegar y a sus hijos, para que no hubiera más Targaryens en el Trono de Hierro. Ned llegó poco después a Desembarco del Rey, y finalmente Robert Baratheon también. Fue coronado como el rey de los Siete reinos, y aceptó la lealtad de los Lannister._

_-¡Que guerra más larga!_ –Exclama Robert.

 _-Y todavía sigue,_ -le dice su padre-. _Si bien los Targaryen estaban muertos, los Tyrell no lo sabían, y seguían luchando por ellos. Asediaron Bastión de Tormentas, mientras Stannis Baratheon mantuvo el castillo en su poder con mucho esfuerzo, en nombre de su hermano mayor. Ya había pasado más de un año desde el comienzo de la rebelión, y todos queríamos que terminara de una vez, pero todavía seguía. Eddard Stark se dirigió a Bastión de Tormentas para levantar el asedio, y se encontró con que Stannis y sus hombres habían sobrevivido milagrosamente, con la ayuda de un contrabandista llamado Davos Seaworth, que les trajo comida cuando estaban por morirse de hambre y fue nombrado caballero por eso, y es ahora uno de los hombres mas leales de lord Stannis. Cuando Ned llegó, los Tyrell se rindieron enseguida, sin luchar contra él. Solo tuvo que decirles que ya no tenían un rey por el que luchar para que levantaran el asedio._

_-¿Y ahora sí terminó la guerra?_

_-Casi. Ned fue entonces a Dorne a buscar a su hermana, Lyanna, que fue la chica por la que todo esto había comenzado. Ella estaba en una fortaleza llamada la Torre de la Alegría, y el la fue a buscar ahí, con 6 de sus hombres más leales que habían sobrevivido al resto de la guerra. Pero tuvieron que enfrentarse a 3 miembros de la Guardia Real para llegar a ella porque ellos se interpusieron en su camino a pesar de que Ned les dijo que el rey, el príncipe y los hijos de este estaban muertos, y que la Guardia Real no tenía ya nada por lo que luchar. Ellos se negaron a rendirse y lucharon hasta morir, a pesar de que ya no tenían razón alguna para hacerlo._

_-¿Y entonces vencieron a los de la Guardia Real y rescataron a Lady Lyanna?_ –Pregunta Robert. Casi se ha olvidado de la muchacha con todo el resto del relato, pero ahora que su padre la menciona quiere saber que sucedió con ella.

- _Vencieron a la Guardia real, pero los únicos que sobrevivieron a esa batalla fueron Lord Stark y Howland Reed, un fiel amigo y compañero de guerra de Ned. Entonces encontraron a Lyanna, pero ella se estaba muriendo. Ned se quedó con ella hasta el final, y se llevó su cuerpo para enterrarlo en Invernalia, el castillo ancestral de la Casa Stark. Ahora sí, la Rebelión termino._

 _-¡Que final horrible!_ –Protesta el pequeño-.  _¡_ _Al final, toda la guerra fue para nada!_

- _Bueno, eso fue lo que sucedió, y tú quisiste que te lo cuente,_ -le recuerda su padre, tranquilo-. _Además, si no me hubiera rebelado contra Aerys II, Robert Baratheon y Ned Stark estarían muertos, así que la rebelión no fue en vano, por lo menos para mí._

 _-Entonces, la Rebelión de Robert fue por ellos, y no por Lyanna,_ -deduce Robert-. _Y fuiste tú quien la empezó. Lo hiciste por tus pupilos. Fue por ellos que te rebelaste contra el rey, que te casaste con mi madre y que peleaste en la guerra._

 _-Si Robert, así fue,_ -coincide el padre.

 _-Entonces, al final, sí te casaste por amor,_  -concluye el chico-.  _Solo que no era a mi madre a quien amabas, sino a ellos._

 _-Sí, hijo mío, fue por amor. El amor está mas alto que el honor, y fue lo que me llevó a luchar contra la injusticia,_  -asiente Jon Arryn, con una expresión melancólica en el rostro.

 _-Padre, ¿Por qué tú no me quieres?_ –Le pregunta el niño de pronto, sentándose sobre la cama.

 _-¿Quién te dijo que no te quiero, Robert?_ –Inquiere el padre.

 _-Mamá me lo dijo. Ella me dijo que no me querías, que estabas decepcionado de mí, y que querías enviarme lejos. Dice que es por eso que está enojada contigo._ –Responde el, con tono acusador.

 _-Tu madre siempre está enojada conmigo,_ -Jon suspira, cansado, y mira a su hijo a los ojos-. _Yo te quiero, Robert, nunca lo dudes. Y por más que no seas como me gustaría que fueras, no eres una decepción para mí, porque eres mi hijo._

 _-Entonces, ¿no me enviarás a Rocadragon?_  –Pregunta Robert, esperando que fuera todo un malentendido, y que su padre lo deje quedarse con él, y con su madre.

 _-Robert,_ -dice Jon Arryn, después de inhalar profundamente-.  _Yo quiero que crezcas, y que madures. Que te conviertas en el buen hombre que puedes llegar a ser. Y eso no sucederá si permaneces aquí, donde tienes a tu madre para cuidarte a todas horas. Te enviaré a Rocadragon con Stannis Baratheon, donde serás su pupilo, como Ned Stark y Robert Baratheon fueron para mí en el Nido de Águilas. El y su esposa Selyse te cuidarán y te educarán mientras estés allí. Y conocerás a Shireen, la hija de Stannis. Ella es un poco mayor que tú, pero seguramente podrán jugar juntos…_ -Intenta explicarle su padre.

Pero el niño no quiere saber nada al respecto. Su padre lo quiere enviar lejos, a un lugar horrible y lleno de gárgolas que dan miedo, donde el no conoce a nadie. Va a estar lejos de su madre, que es la única persona que parece quererlo, y nadie lo va a cuidar. Nadie le leerá cuentos antes de dormir, ni le cantará canciones o le dará de beber del pecho. Nadie lo abrazará con ternura en Rocadragon, y seguramente nadie se molestará siquiera en hablarle. Siente como las lágrimas se desbordan por sus ojos al tiempo que sus manos comienzan a temblar.

Su padre se acerca a él y Robert trata de empujarlo, pero no lo consigue porque ya no puede controlar sus movimientos. Grita y llora mientras tiembla, y no deja de llorar hasta que el maestre Colemon llega y le da leche de amapola. Finalmente se duerme, y no se despierta hasta el mediodía del día siguiente. Su madre ha salido de su habitación para ese momento, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo todo parece ir bien entre sus padres. Esa noche cenan los 3 juntos, y Lysa conversa animadamente con Jon, que parece tan sorprendido como Robert por eso. El chico se pregunta si eso quería decir que es posible que sus padres se quieran. Esa es la ultima vez que sus padres comen juntos: al día siguiente Jon Arryn enferma, y muere poco después.

**Author's Note:**

> En el caso de que alguien lo haya leído, quiero que sepan que me encantaría recibir comentarios sobre mi fic, para saber lo que piensan de lo que escribí.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
